Warzone: Iron Wolf/Phantoms
Phantoms '''is a new gamemode which debuted in Warzone: Iron Wolf. Besides the fact that it plays still as a first person shooter, the gamemode features more adventure and survival horror elements. Gameplay also drastically changed from the singleplayer and multiplayer perspectives, with new exploring and melee options added at the expense of equipment. Story The story of Phantoms takes place in the same universe as the Iron Wolf-saga. The events take place somewhere between 2023 and 2033. The story however, is far more dark than the singleplayer story and is not very connected to it. Gameplay Phantoms has a complete different playstyle than the multiplayer and battlezone. It's rather more a survival adventure, with looking for supplies and objectives, rather than killing people. The player is tasked to find certain objects and blueprints to unveil the conspiracy behind his past. Therefor, he searches the asylum he woke up in. As mentioned before, ammo is scares. The player needs to use it wisely. That is also because not every person is hostile against the player. Sometimes, humans who are also misfigured just walk by and do nothing, while others attack the player agressively. Not only test subjects are enemies, the player can also bumb into special forces, searching the asylum. The player can hear them giving each other orders and shooting at other test persons. The sound effects are very important in the game. Not only does everything in the asylum make much noises, a demonic voice in the player's head talks to him. Sometimes, the voice tells him to go right or watch out, but also can shout suddenly run. Sometimes, these tips are helpful, but sometimes they aren't and just result in a jumpscare. The voice however cna be upgraded during the course of a game, giving it a better reliability. The vision of the player is also another misleading feature. SOmetimes, the player ses flashes of things that don't exist. Vice versa isn't possible however, so the player won't bumb into something invisible. Lighting effects from outside are the only sources of lighting, until further in the game vision upgrades are unlocked. The only other source from the start are flashlights, which can be stolen from police or soliders or can be found in the map, although rarely. The objects the player can find is a wide variety. FLashlights, bullets, guns, melee weapons, batteries, medicine, bandages, bagpacks, camera's, blueprints and diary/notes can be found randomly throughout the map. Even objects that must be found to complete the level are scatterred randomly every match. Most of the objects help the player get through the map and keep health good, while blueprints and notes unlock certain skills and upggrades for the player, like the hook and night vision. Further on, the player has a lot of parkour freedom to explore the map. Because the map contains much holes and blocked roads, the player can explore the map anyway they want, but sometimes somethign unknown results the path to be blocked and then the player has to improvise. Enemies '''TBA Maps *'[[Warzone: Iron Wolf/Phantoms/Asylum|''Asylum]]' - Asylum is the first and only included map in Warzone: Iron Wolf. It takes place in the ska building as where the teaser took place and the player must not only escape, but also discover what happened before he lost his consciousness. Weapons '''TBA'